GlamisMask
GlamisMask (グラームスマスク Guramusumasuku) is a half-human/half-Nocturne hybrid and is better known as The Monster of Glamis. He is part of the Other Monsters and serves JackalMask, is a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Due to spending most of his life locked away in the bowels of a castle, GlamisMask is very anti-social and would prefer to be left alone and to do his own thing and he also has been known to hold grudges on many people, even for things most would tend to forget. As a matter of fact, he tends to use his excellent memory as means to get back at his enemies later on with, taking seemingly unimportant info and then holding onto to it until the time comes. He is very cranky, pessimistic and hates working all the time, as such, he has made few allies, barring the leaders of his group. He seems to get along well with GrendelMask though. History Backstory GlamisMask was born under mysterious circumstances back at Glamis Castle in 1821, where he was born during an eclipse and two of two humans, being the son of the Earl of Glamis. However due to his deformity and ghastly appearance, he was locked away in a room within the halls of Glamis Castle, preventing him from becoming the Earl of Glamis. He stayed there for years until SkullMask later freed him (as he needed someone to help him make DeadMask.) GlamisMask then went to join JackalMask's Monsters branch in London and has stayed there ever since. Debut: The Jackal GlamisMask first appeared dressed in a hood and welcoming SkullMask, ScorpionMask and the rest of his gang at the doorstep to the Tower of London. SkullMask asked if he could see JackalMask, to which GlamisMask then allowed him inside, leading the way to JackalMask. Once he showed them to JackalMask, JackalMask allowed GlamisMask to take off his hood, revealing himself and scaring both MirrorMask and TumbleweedMask. He then participated in the Other Monsters roll call along with the Other Monsters. Killing Time GlamisMask reappeared near the end of the RP where he was tasked to babysit a Baby DracoMask and Old Man HyenaMask until SirenMask could perfect her Youth and Aging Beams again. He lamented on how he got stuck with those kind of jobs and then took off with the two. Abilities & Arsenal * Electric Prod: GlamisMask has an electrical prod to which he can use to shock, zap, sting or put down his foes with. * Extraordinary Jumper: GlamisMask can jump at high heights. * Air Manipulation: GlamisMask is able to control air energy. * Glamis Gaze: GlamisMask can glare at a person and gaze into their eyes, giving them a petrifying deathly gaze that can either fright them into a frozen state of fear or outright kill them. This is caused due to his repulsive appearance, chiefly his face. Whenever he does this, his eyes will glow green. * Light Resistance: Due to his human and Nocturne physiology, he is immune to light energy. * Excellent Memory: GlamisMask claims to have an excellent memory, being described as "photographically" so and is able to remember even the smallest details that many wouldn't think about. He mainly uses this as means to get back at his enemies. Weaknesses * Low Combat: GlamisMask's combat power is low, usually relying on his weapons rather than physical fighting. Trivia * He is the first of JackalMask's monsters to appear. * His roars are Kemular's roars. * Unlike Spring-Heeled Jack, he does not like to go by his Earth-given name and hates being called so. * While he is based on the Monster of Glamis, he also bares a resemblance to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and also acts similar to the character of Igor and Fritz from the Frankenstein films. Finally, he also bares a resemblance to Fudora from Warrior of Love Rainbowman. * Despite having two human parents, he is half Nocturne. The reason for this could be tied back to the fact he was born during an eclipse and was stated to be "cursed". * Like all the Veteran Monsters (Springheel, Squarefoot, Grendel, Tiddalik, Silbon), his personality stems from an iconic comedian, in his case, the sarcastic, dry-witted, and cranky Don Rickles Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)